


Dream On (when I come a-knocking)

by nebulein



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Remus Lupin, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he only tried hard enough, maybe Remus could ignore the mass of limbs that was currently trying to crush his ribs, turn around, and fall asleep again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On (when I come a-knocking)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own nothing, I'm just playing, please don't sue.
> 
> thanks for beta to ￼exsequar, who looked over it almost a year ago when I wrote the first draft, and ￼decor_noctis and￼krazykipper for offering their help when I was desperate for a beta two days ago. credit for 'chuffed to little mintballs' goes to ￼decor_noctis's dad *lol*
> 
> This is my first foray into Harry Potter fanfic. Also, this is the cotton candy of fics: light, fluffy and very sweet. You've been warned.

"Merry Christmas!"

The scream, uttered in a loud and decidedly unholy voice, pierced his ears painfully. To add to the morning delight, it was followed by an equally unholy (not to mention heavy) tangle of boy-limbs dumped on him that squeezed the breath out of Remus's lungs. Gasping for air, Remus shoved at the weight on his chest with little effect. He let out a tortured groan and shut his eyes tighter. If he only tried hard enough, maybe Remus could ignore the mass of limbs that was currently trying to crush his ribs, turn around, and fall asleep again. It was a feeble hope, but Remus wasn’t willing to give it up. A man was nothing without his hope. Remus most certainly wasn't ready to face the day yet. It was probably even still before noon.

There was a reason why they called it "the holidays", he thought grumpily. It meant you had to get up late, eat breakfast in a peacefully empty Great Hall and spend the rest of your day reading books in a quiet common room sitting in your favourite chair by the fireside. At least until Sirius found you and tried to tell you his next big idea. Or even worse, get you to help him with it. 

But then it didn't take the two of them long to find out that Remus could make Sirius shut up, just like Sirius could make Remus look up from his book and make him take his fingers out of his ears with a few well-placed, sloppy kisses. On most days that seemed like a reasonable enough compromise for both. On the other days, Sirius would play dirty and a little groping did the trick. So actually, that wasn't too bad.

This early in the morning, however, Sirius's energy was anything but holiday-appropriate, Remus decided. It violated every basic principle of a successful holiday season. It stole Remus's peace and, worse yet, his sleep. Which was never, ever, a good thing. Not even when there was this warm, fuzzy feeling starting in Remus's belly and slowly spreading through his whole body as soft lips and a bold tongue started to explore the shell of his ear. And if Remus's hands were wrapping themselves around Sirius's slender shoulders right about now, then that was absolutely not Remus's fault.

However, Remus was absolutely not humming contentedly and threading his fingers into Sirius's hair, no longer bothered by the weight of Sirius still lying on top of him. Because Remus could resist Sirius, especially early in the morning. Inhaling Sirius's scent of sleepy boy mingled with the faint hint of wet dog that Remus had finally learned to like, he pressed his head a little further into his pillow, giving Sirius's searching lips access to his sensitive throat.

Okay, so on second consideration, maybe that warm feeling, which had reached Remus's toes by the time Sirius's hands had found their way under Remus's pyjama top, was holiday-appropriate after all. Truth be told, it actually met all the requirements to be classified as a true christmas-is-the-feast-of-love-give-peace-and-joy-to-the-world-and-chocolate-for-me feeling. Or, as Sirius would've put it, Remus felt chuffed to little mintballs.

Their first few clumsy attempts became more determined as Remus finally gave up his last resistance and began to wake up. Sirius crawled under Remus' blanket, melting against him as if their bodies were two puzzle pieces made to fit together. They even managed to bring their mouths together and, after some shifting and fumbling, the awkward touch of their lips turned into a slow, delicious, you've-got-morning-breath-but-I-will-kiss-you-anyway kiss that seemed to make the world stop turning.

Remus slowly opened his eyes and wondered for a brief moment how his hand had ended up in the back of Sirius's pyjama bottoms, before his eyes met Sirius's. His friend was practically beaming; the joy seemed to ooze out of him and infect Remus. He felt a giddiness spread through his body that usually only a bar of really good chocolate could spark in him.

Maybe this morning wasn't quite as unholy as Remus had christened it earlier. Or if it was, Remus didn't care anymore. He smiled and held his friend a little closer.

"Merry Christmas, Padfoot."


End file.
